


desperate

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: Andrew remembered too much.The last time he got eaten out was October, their last trip to Eden’s. Roland had to stop mid-way, because Andrew was having completely inappropriate thoughts about a runner in a zombie cowboy outfit and honestly, no fucking wonder.





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> sam fixated on trans guy andrew getting eaten out so i had to do something. i tried but like,,, i have no idea how to write that so here's this.

Andrew remembered too much.

On a normal day, it was tolerable. He would remember the days when he was called Erin Doe, and he would remember the days when he had to live as himself without his shots and doses. On good days, he’d remember good things.

Like the fact that he didn’t need to menstruate anymore.

He’s told Renee a thousand times, and she’s told him to fuck off about it every single time, without fail, but god, it was nice living without involuntarily bleeding once a month.

That was what he was thinking about, while the period pad commercial played its false happy tune on TV like periods were happy days, not gender dysphoric and cramp-inducing.

Today was around the time his period should be within two weeks. Which meant that he was plagued by sexual thoughts on a regular basis even though he took his dose just this Wednesday. It wasn’t very hard to ignore his sexual urges, or just be consumed by them while zoning out. Unlike most other men, Andrew didn’t have to worry about popping boners.

He did have to worry about doing extra laundry though.

The dorm was quiet. Neil and Matt had gone out for something, and Kevin was probably somewhere within a ten feet radius of the stadium. His brother was out with Katelyn at Columbia, from what Nicky had told him, and Nicky was cramming in his, Matt and Aaron’s dorm.

Andrew got up from his beanbag and went to the bedroom anyway.

Andrew remembered too much.

The last time he got eaten out was October, their last trip to Eden’s. Roland had to stop mid-way, because Andrew was having completely inappropriate thoughts about a runner in a zombie cowboy outfit and honestly, no fucking wonder.

He got up on his bunk and lied down on his back, closing his eyes as he remembered the night and tried to swap Neil for Roland.

Would Neil have known how to move his tongue like that? Andrew rubbed his clit lightly, sensitive in his boxers as he imagined it. Would Neil have experience prior to Andrew? Would he know to tease around, nip at the inside of Andrew’s thighs, blow over the heat emanating from Andrew’s core?

Andrew hissed as he stopped to run a finger over himself, feeling how wet his boxers were getting. Would Neil know how to keep one hand moving over Andrew’s clit as he licked his way in?

God, this was getting desperate.

He heard the front door open. He withdrew his hand from his boxers and sat up, ignoring how sensitive he was as he climbed down from his bunk. He remembered leaving the TV on.

Neil was in the kitchen when he stepped out of the bedroom, his ass sticking out from where he was rummaging around the fridge. Andrew approached quietly and stood by the counter. He watched with some amusement as Neil tensed a little when he saw Andrew at the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” Neil said. “How was your night?”

Andrew bit the inside of his cheek when his thoughts went back to his fantasies. “Quiet.”

He didn’t bother asking about Boyd, and Neil didn’t bother asking him to ask about Boyd.

Fuck, okay, his thoughts went way back into his fantasies.

Andrew stepped behind the counter, crowding Neil against the sink, and Neil went willingly, pliant.

Andrew hated how his knees tingled at the thought of that. He leaned into Neil’s space, Neil leaning down to meet him halfway. Their lips were barely touching, but Neil was so incredibly focused on Andrew’s and Andrew hated how this made him so weak.

“Yes or no.” It was barely a whisper, and uttering it caused their lips to brush against each other.

“Yes,” Neil said, before leaning down to meet Andrew, and it was all heat and the wet slide of Andrew’s tongue across his lower lip and Neil breathing heavily already.

Andrew pulled him closer by his collar, letting himself be crowded against the counter as his hand went down Neil’s chest, to pushing his hands into Neil’s back pockets. Andrew could feel the brush of Neil’s thigh between his legs and he could feel his breath hitch as Neil buried his hands in Andrew’s hair and moaned into the kiss.

Andrew pulled away from Neil’s mouth, so incredibly turned on and heady with arousal as Neil kissed down the side of his neck.

“Neil,” he said. His voice cracked, but he couldn’t care less because fuck, he _needed_ this.

Neil hummed against his neck as a response.

“Put your thigh between my legs.”

Neil pulled off from his neck, which was unfortunate, but Andrew refused to make any noises about it. “Are you sure?”

Andrew gave it a thought, thought back to all the times someone had their thighs rubbing against Andrew’s pussy.

“I’ll tell you if it’s a no,” Andrew said, because he wasn’t too sure if he wanted it all tonight or if he just wanted Neil to make him come. Neil looked back at him, blue eyes searching for hesitation, probably getting nothing but arousal.

Andrew waited, positive that it was easy to rile Neil into doing something else, if he was in the mood for it.

Neil ran his hands through Andrew’s hair, pulling every now and then in that way that Andrew felt it all the way to his pussy. Neil put his forehead against Andrew’s staring him head-on, eyes heavy-lidded. Andrew could feel more than see Neil leaning in to position his thigh between Andrew’s, Neil’s erection pressed against the side of Andrew’s thigh.

Andrew was the one who had to start moving, keeping his eyes locked on Neil as one of his hands push on Neil’s other thigh so that Neil can rub against it fully.

Neil let out a full body shudder in response, which felt good against Andrew’s pussy. All too good. Neil muffled a noise against Andrew’s neck as Andrew began humping him faster. It was quiet in the dorm, apart from the sound of the TV playing in the background and the hiss of Neil’s jeans against Andrew’s boxers and their labored breaths.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil hissed against Andrew’s neck. “You’re so wet, fuck, Andrew, I can feel it through my jeans.”

Andrew turned his head to bite at Neil’s ear, and Neil moaned loudly. Andrew let it wave through him, and pushed at Neil’s shoulders.

“Yes or no,” he asked again, his voice infinitely more ruined than before.

“Yes,” Neil said, stepping away from Andrew.

Andrew grabbed his hand and dragged them both to the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind them.

“On the bed, shirt and pants off,” Andrew ordered. Neil was a little too fast on compliance and Andrew didn’t have to pretend to watch him take his shirt off in one quick motion.

Andrew took his shirt off. Then, with some consideration, turned around to take his binder off too.

Neil kept his eyes on Andrew’s face as he watched Andrew crawl over him. Andrew had to prevent himself from grinding directly onto the tent on Neil’s boxers. He settled for sitting down by Neil’s abdomen, his ass a little ways away from Neil’s dick.

Andrew ran a hand over Neil’s chest, watching the way Neil’s eyelids fluttered shut as he ran a finger over a nipple, didn’t miss the little puffs of breath coming out of Neil’s mouth as he played with it a little.

Andrew leaned down, feeling Neil bump a little against his ass as he stretched himself out over Neil, keeping a few centimeters between them. He felt his nipples brush against the smoothness of Neil’s chest and leaned in to kiss him.

There were a few moments when there was no noise in the room apart from the muffled sound of the TV still on in the background, and the loud smack of lips, the soft moans Neil was making as Andrew sucked at his tongue.

Andrew pulled away and sat back up, rubbing himself slightly on Neil’s abs. Fuck, he really needed this.

“Everything above the waist tonight,” he told Neil. And Neil nodded, hands immediately latching onto Andrew’s waist once given the go, light and careful not to tickle. Andrew grabbed his wrist and brought it to his breast, and Neil knew what to do from experience, massaging a little as he watched Andrew patiently.

Andrew scooted down and sat himself on the length of Neil’s dick, aware of how wet he must feel, even through his own boxers. His pussy was oversensitive with anticipation and the fact that he was the one that delayed it this whole time was frustrating.

Neil groaned as Andrew started grinding on him, his hands going back to Andrew’s waist, holding but not pulling. Andrew ran a hand up and down Neil’s chest, aware and self-conscious of the fact that the bunk bed kept creaking and that his breath was getting more and more labored, and he kept closing his eyes, bringing Neil’s hand to his breast, and _fuck_ —

His thighs clench around Neil’s hips as he comes, unaware of the fact that he and Neil were holding hands until he stopped convulsing. He shifted so that his thigh was between Neil’s , then settled down onto Neil’s chest. He rolled over so that his back was to the wall, facing Neil.

The hand that Neil had held over his breast made its way up to Neil’s hair, pulling hard enough for Neil to expose his neck. He took his free hand to his mouth, licked his palm, slipped it into Neil’s now-wet boxers. He was aware that half of that wetness was his fault but he couldn’t seem to care.

“Do you wanna come?” he drawled lazily as he stroked Neil, fast as his brain was slow. Neil whimpered as Andrew pressed kisses into his neck, whispering Andrew’s name under his breath, and Andrew hasn’t seen anything as beautiful as the wreck he was making right now, with Neil’s body flushing to make his scars pop out white against his skin, his lips wet and red, his eyes watering a little with how he was clenching his eyes shut.

“Yes, yes, yes. _Andrew_.”

Andrew remembered too much, really. He remembered when that name was a mere dream to him, sometimes even a source of doubt. It sounded so beautiful when Neil moaned it into the silence of the night.

Neil came with a long, sighed-out groan that had Andrew thinking maybe he was a little wet again. Cum striped at Neil’s chest, and at Andrew’s arm, and he watched it as avidly as he’d been watching Neil this whole time.

They laid there in silence for a few moments, bare and a little filthy.

Neil said, “Quiet night, huh.”

Andrew replied, “I’m not the one who made noise.” And Neil laughed.

“I’m not the one who left the TV on.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find both sam and i at [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com) and y'all can find me at [@stubbornjerk](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com)


End file.
